In the Depths of Darkness
by Airemana
Summary: Just what exactly are the lieutenant of Angband's voracious appetites? Meldiriel, taken along with others from her village might soon find out. Slight AU (trying to keep to canon as much as possible). Rated T for now.


**Hi everyone. This is my first time to try and attempt a story like this. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, as I have no experience writing a story similar to this. Enjoy.**

I could not fathom why he was here. I had been brought, like all the other captives I suppose, to the fathomless depths of Angband. We had all been separated, male and female, since we had been taken by the initial orc raid. We could all see each other, but from a distance, that was, until we arrived bound in chains and us elleth taken somewhere different. I suppose that they took the ellon deeper into the earth, where the mines are, if the stories and legends are to be believed. However, I think that they have been more fortunate than the elleth. I know why we had been brought here since our capture. The orcs are by no means gentle, but they did not abuse us to any permanent harm. Or at least not yet. I had simply denied the real reason for our capture, but I could do that no longer. The wails and moans to be heard across from me and down the corridor outside my cell were all the evidence I needed. I just do not understand why he is here. Nor do I understand why the faer of the violated elleth have not faded. I am not even quite sure that I wish to know the answer to either one of my questions.

He is too beautiful and looks out of place here, except for his eyes. They are rumored to be terrible to behold, but now that statement seems a vast understatement. I was torn between fear and anger, horror and hatred. His eyes seemed to burn through my soul and mind, leaving me destitute and bare for all to see. I tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but he did not even give me that. He leaned down, putting his hand under my chin and pulling my face up. A smile that was terrifying in its beauty graced his mouth. His skin was hot on mine, but not enough to burn, just enough to make acutely aware of his inherent power as maia and my inability to defend myself.

"why-y-y?" I managed to stutter out, my heart beating painfully in my chest.

"I need no reason to do as I please" he answered, tightening his grip on my face, "nor do I tolerate insolent questions from slaves. Remember that".

I knew there was always a reason to the actions of Morgoth's lieutenant, but before I let a question of why I would need to remember such a thing, I caught myself before I could ignore what he had just told me. I could not help but feel weak for my refusal to question him. I swallowed and tried to tug my face away from his grip. He allowed me to pull away and then tilted his head contemplatively. I reflexively pulled my knees in close to my body and circled my arms around them in an effort to try and shield myself from his gaze. I glanced up through my eyelashes trying to appear like I wasn't looking at him and, to my horror, he began to laugh at me. My face was burning with shame and, if I had not been so terrified, I would have been offended.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I did not speak, just gave the barest nod of my head that I could. It was enough and I was beginning to feel embarrassed that I looked to be such a mess. My silvery hair was tangled and matted down my back, my clothes, what was left of them, were torn and stained, and I had many cuts and bruises from the journey over here. He, however, looked like the epitome of perfection. He was dressed in magnificent red robes with gold embroidery and hair that looked the color of liquid gold falling down his back, pulled neatly away from his face of perfect handsome features with two complicated looking braids. I felt very small and worthless next to him. He seemed to know what I was thinking because a slight smile crossed his face. I knew there was malice and evil hidden under his perfection, with the eyes, as their only apparent outlet. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I kept still. He didn't seem to bothered by my lack of response.

"Then you must know the fate that awaits you" He ran the back of his hand over my face and I flinched backwards violently. I could feel the undercurrent of manipulation beginning already and I was fearful.

"You can avoid such a fate, perhaps." He said almost teasingly. His amusement at my expense was crystal clear. He knew what he was doing. He knew that I would have no choice in whatever he said unless I wanted to become like the wails and moans that echoed around this place. I just didn't know why he came here, into this cell, that I was put into.

"What do you want" I asked tonelessly, fearful of the answer. A jolt of pain ripped through my mind and my body and I let a shriek of pain loose. I stared up at the maia in horror and surprise.

"Have you forgotten already what I said about questions?" His tone was playfully reproachful and I got the feeling he enjoyed what he did. I did not respond, fearful of saying yes and fearful of saying no.

"I see that the first thing I will have to do is teach you some manners" he sighed. I felt a stirring of resentment fester up at his words. How dare he say I was mannerless. I didn't torture and kidnap people! I still did not even know what he wanted. I felt my jaw tighten in anger and I turned my head away from him.

"Wish you to come with me or stay here for the orcs?" He pulled my face around towards him again forcing me look in his eyes. My hands curled into fists. I did not want to go with him. I had no idea what he wanted me for and I was afraid of what he might do. But I know would the orcs will do if I stay. I bit my lip and nodded. He looked faintly pleased.

"Say it" he ordered. I stared into his face and I knew a frown had crossed mine. "I am not known for patience" he said to my hesitation.

"I want to go with you" I spat. He raised an eyebrow at my tone and looked expectantly at me. I said nothing more.

"Do not force pain upon yourself for no reason other than stubborn pride." I maintained my silence. I gasped at the pain this time, but refused to scream like last time. It happened twice more before I finally spat out the words.

"I want to go with you, my lord."

"Master." He corrected looking pleased again. I repeated it with sadness and fury welling up inside me. He beckoned me to stand up and follow him. I did, slowly and cautiously.

My name.." I began.

"You do not have a name until I decide that you deserve one" He interrupted. I felt a tear well up and slip out before I could stop it. This hurt more than the pain inflicted on me for refusing to say his words. I am not sure why it cut me deeper than anything else. Perhaps it was the feeling I was a nameless possession and no longer the elleth I had come here as. My hands clenched, shaking in anger stronger than anything else I had ever felt before. It did not matter what he would do to me. I would always remember my name and think of myself by it. He could not take away my thoughts.

 **Please tell me what you think of it. I am not sure if I want it to be a one-shot or make it story.**


End file.
